Sarah versus the Double Memories
by Alice Hermione
Summary: Sarah and Chuck are out on a normal double date with Morgan and Alex but when Chuck flashes not only once but twice on random things Sarah starts to get frustrated. And Chuck has no idea as to why.


_This was a fun idea that came to me and I had to write it down! So here it is! I hope you enjoy. Chapter 5 with Versus the Missing is coming along great and I'm still working on it but I had to get this down!_

_I don't own Chuck. _

* * *

He flashed again and he really didn't want to. They were heading to meet up with Morgan and Alex for a double date night. He tried to hide it from her but he should know better. Even with the memory loss, she has come to learn him better than he knows himself.

"Chuck, what did you flash on?" she questions him.

"Sarah, I really . . ."but he is cut off by the look on her face "strangely enough, us." That makes her stop, he walks a few steps before he realizes that she isn't behind him anymore.

"Us?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently our early missions made it into the intersect and since this is a new one downloaded into my head it is very well possible they may come up." He walks back to her. Her face is still unsure. "Baby," he pauses the terms of endearment are still new to her but she doesn't react like she use to "It's no big deal. We just had a mission here years ago." He takes her hand and they start walking again. She doesn't say anything but he can tell more than the fact that he flashed is bothering her. He doesn't push her but he just squeezes her hand. Just to let her know he's here and always will be. She smiles in return as they walk up and see Morgan and Alex outside.

"Hey guys!" Morgan says as the couple walks up to them.

"Hey Morgan! Hi Alex!" Chuck says.

"Hi Chuck" she then turned to look at Sarah "Sarah." Sarah just smiled at the two of them. Chuck glanced back at her. He knew something was still bothering her but knew she wouldn't want to talk about it just yet.

"You guys ready to head in and get some sizzling shrimp" Morgan asked. Alex just laughed and shook her head. Chuck looked at Sarah.

"Awesome, let's go" Sarah said with a smile.

After dinner, Morgan and Chuck convince the girls to go to an arcade. Both after much begging and a playful fight between the two boys about who would win in a game of air hockey, the girls agree. They walk in and right away, Chuck and Morgan start running around like two kids in a candy store. The girls are left by the entrance with amazed expressions on their faces. They look at each other and share an amused smile.

"Well . . . " Sarah starts but isn't sure of what to say.

"We're in love with nerds Sarah," Alex says with a chuckle. At that Sarah looks up to see Chuck and Morgan securing an air hockey table and are bantering back and forth about the game they are about to commence.

"Yeah, I guess we really are" Sarah says to Alex. Alex glances over at Sarah and then back at the boys.

"You know," Alex started " I'm really glad you came back." Sarah glances at Alex and then turns back to the two at the table. Chuck just scored a goal, had thrown his hands up in the air and yelled "GOAL" almost at the top of his lungs like an announcer for a soccer game. Morgan started replying back saying it was a lucky shot and he wasn't warmed up fully yet. Both girls laugh.

"Yeah, I'm glad I did too" Sarah smiles. Alex leans over and bumps Sarah and they both share a laugh.

"Hey ladies! You know I could use a cheering section?" Morgan calls over to the two of them.

"Umm yeah, only because you can't win yourself" Chuck taunts back to Morgan. The girls walk up to the table.

"You know I got your back baby" Alex says walking up to Morgan and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"That's my girl" Morgan's smile gets even bigger "Hey Sarah what about you?"

"Sorry Morgan," Sarah walks over next to Chuck "but you know who I have to support" and with that she looks up at Chuck with a smile. He looks at her and smiles back.

"Okay, I get it. I get it" Morgan says "Now, I'm all set Chuck. Let's do this!" He exclaims as he acts like he is stretching his arms.

"Alright buddy" Chuck looks across the table at Morgan "bring it!" The girls watch and cheer on the guys as they continue their game. After three games of Chuck beating Morgan, the third Chuck made sure was a very close game. Morgan decides that he can't keep up with Chuck and "his long and limber arms that cause him to win". Morgan even accuses Chuck of using the intersect once or twice during the game. Chuck assures him that he's pretty sure no agent would ever need to win a game of air hockey. With laughs and smiles all around, Sarah assures him that no flash face occurred. Leaving the tables laughing and smiling, Morgan grabs Alex's hand and takes her to the Dance Dance Revolution game he saw when they entered. Chuck and Sarah stand there and watch them head away. He then turns to look at her.

"So is there anything here you want to play?" he questions even though he is pretty sure he knows the answer. She turns to look at him.

"I'm not really sure they have anything for me, Chuck" she states.

"I wouldn't say that Sarah" he raises an eyebrow "I think I see a shooting game over in the corner over there" he nods his head towards the back of the arcade.

"Oh really?" she smirks as she glances over to where he nodded and then looks back at him.

"Oh yes really" he smirks right back at her "So what do you say Sarah? You up for it?"

"You are on!" She grabs his hand and starts to pull him back to where the game is. He laughs as he follows her. As they start to walk back Sarah feels a tug on her hand as she felt him stop moving. She looks behind her and Chuck is in the middle of a flash. She walks back to him with a concerned expression. When he comes out of the flash he has to shake it off for a moment. He then looks at Sarah.

"Chuck, what did you just flash on?" she asks.

"Oh nothing of importance" he attempts to shake it off "just old mission log stuff." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"What on earth would be here that would bring up old mission logs?" she questions.

"Well, funny you would ask that it was an old mission of ours" he points to an arcade game, the top of it reads Missile Command, "involving that game."

"That game?" She looks at the old game that she remembers seeing running around with her dad as a kid. She may have played it once or twice but was never any good at it. Plus on top of that what kind of mission would involve that game.

"Yeah that is a long story there but needless to say, I needed to beat that game to get a code to save us from a third world war" Chuck states to Sarah. She looks slightly surprised.

"Wait" Sarah says to Chuck as he walks past her to the gun arcade game. He stops and turns to look at her "you had to beat it to save the world?" She swears this is something out of one of those random comic books she finds around the apartment that Chuck likes to read. Chuck sighs. It was one of the small detail stories that Sarah hasn't fully remembered yet and he hasn't told her yet. He always felt there were much more important stories to share.

"Yeppers," he says popping the P's. "that's pretty much it. Come on, I promise to tell you the story sometime. But for now, since we are here, let's just have some fun." Sarah looks up at him. "Please?" he asks with a smile. She sighs. Yet another moment in the night where Chuck flashes on an old mission involving the two of them. That smile that he gives her though she can't fight it no matter how much she wants to ask questions. She looks up at him and smirks back at him.

"You know" she walks over to the game "I bet I can still beat you even if you do use the intersect." He smiles back at her and follows.

"Oh you are so on!" he rushes after her as he reaches for the quarters in his pocket.

After a few rounds of Sarah showing Chuck that even with a fake gun she can still shoot it the best out of anyone and pulling away Morgan and Alex from the small crowd that formed around their rounds of DDR they all headed home. Sarah drops Chuck off at the courtyard as she goes to find a parking spot for the night.

"Hey where's Sarah?" Alex asks.

"She's just parking the car. You know there weren't any close spots around here." Chuck explains.

"Oh we know that for sure." Morgans says as he turns to look at Alex "but I think we're kind of tired so . . ."

"Don't worry about it guys" Chuck says to the two of them "you two were going at DDR pretty hard core there. Go and get some sleep. I'll tell Sarah you said good night." He wishes the two of them good night as he stands there and watches them go. All too soon he hears Sarah coming into the courtyard. He turns to look at her and as he turns to look at her, she stops. All of a sudden she feels a flash of a memory of a time when she walked into this courtyard and Chuck was standing at that exact spot. Only that time they weren't heading into the apartment, they were headed out, with Casey to well that she isn't exactly sure. Yet she remembers they were dressed much nicer than what they are now. Chuck looks at her and pauses. Then he reaches out a hand to her.

"Sarah?" he asks. This has happened from time to time and he is never quite sure what is going to come out next. She blinks for a moment.

"Yeah Chuck?"

"You ready to head in?" he nods his head to the door of their apartment.

"Yeah I am" she smiles and they walk into the apartment. As she walks in she walks around the living room area. She does this a lot now and Chuck doesn't think anything of it. It seems she's trying to see what she remembers or if she remembers anything new. He starts to go about the room when her voice stops him.

"Chuck," he can hear tears as he turns to see her staring at a photo of them when they were still technically cover dating "is this in the intersect too?"

"Wait that?" He takes the photo and looks at her "No. No of course it isn't. Why would you ask that?" he looks at her with a questioning look in his face.

"Well apparently we are in the intersect. I mean you did flash on missions that we were on not only once but twice tonight. Now I just can't help but wonder if it was one mission" at that Chuck shakes his head "oh so not on just one mission but two missions. Two separate missions you flashed on tonight. Two missions in two flashes on the same night." Chuck's eyes were wide as he listened to Sarah talk.

"Sarah . . ."

"Chuck, you flashed on missions of ours twice tonight. What else are you going to flash on involving us?" She turned and looked at him.

"Sarah, what is this exactly about?" he asked.

"Chuck, what other knowledge about us is in the intersect? What else could you flash on and know even more about that you already know about without having to flash on?" She exclaimed. Chuck shook his head at that statement.

"Sarah I still am not clear on what you are asking me." He stated.

"Chuck" tears of frustration were pushing in Sarah's eyes "why do you get to remember things not only once but twice that I don't even remember once?" she started loud but ended in a shaky whisper by the end. He looked at her and sighed.

"So what you are saying is . . ."

"You flashed on missions of ours that we have been on. Which means that you not only remember because you were on it but you remember again because it was in the intersect" she trailed off.

"And you don't even remember once happening?" he finished her statement.

"Yes! How is this even fair?" she shouted. His eyes grew huge. He wasn't expecting this. "I mean we were walking to a place to meet up with Morgan and Alex for dinner. Morgan! Morgan of all people! From what you have told me he had no idea you or I were spies until much later in time but yet I doubt we would have been going there for a mission randomly! What happened?" she was now pacing in front of Chuck and the frustration was even more evident in her voice.

"Well that started out with a night with" but he didn't get to finish as she went into a rampage about the second flash.

"Then we're in an arcade! An arcade of all places on the earth and you flash on an arcade game? A random arcade video game! It's not even like it is a new one or anything. I'm assuming that Morgan had something to do with that one as well huh?" She stopped in the middle, with her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Well, he did help me beat the game to get to the kill screen but he had no idea what was going on still at that point" Chuck gave her a sheepish smile.

"Chuck, a walk to a chinese restaurant and a video game makes you flash on a mission that we had years ago. You not only have that in your head because you REMEMBER" she said this word very forcefully "but you also REMEMBER because you flashed on it!" she stomped her foot at this. Chuck walked over to her as he noticed the tears were threatening to come down even more than before.

"Baby" he cautiously wrapped his arms around her. As he did this she melted into him and grabbed the front of his shirt. He started to rub her back and at that the waterfall started.

"Chuck, I just want to remember" she whispered to him.

"Trust me, Sarah" he said rubbing her back "I know. I would give almost anything for you to remember too but you're slowly getting there and we're working on it."

"It just isn't the same. I want to remember so badly Chuck, I really do." She pulled back and looked up at him. He reached a hand and wiped the tears away.

"You're getting there" he reassured her.

"But Chuck, you remembered twice with the intersect" she whined. He had to laugh because Sarah Walker was not a whiner.

"Sweetheart, we both know that just because I flashed and that information is in the intersect doesn't mean I remember it twice. That's not exactly how it works" he added with a chuckle.

"Doesn't matter" she buried her face in his chest "it's still not fair" he heard he mumble.

"You're remembering slowly plus" he squeezed her a little bit tighter "didn't you just have your own flash in the courtyard there?" his voice raised with hope. He felt her nod "See! Can I ask what you 'flashed' on?" he questioned. She pulled out just enough for him to her her fully.

"A time when I was walking into the courtyard. We were dressed really nicely and Casey was there. He said he had to go warm up the vic and we were going somewhere. I think I was in blue" she states "and you were looking very handsome in a suit." She looked up at him for some sort of sign that this wasn't a made up and that it was indeed some sort of memory. He smiled.

"Ellie and Awesome's wedding rehearsal" he wasn't looking at her but looking out with a smile on his face "you looked beautiful that night." He then looked down at her. "See, you're remembering the important stuff."

She huffed "but not missions."

"Like I said" he pushed a piece of hair back from her face "the important stuff." They looked at each other "Plus I doubt that this in the intersect. So no worrying about me remembering that twice" he joked with her. She rolls her eyes but smiles at him all the same. "Also I doubt the intersect has any of these of ours in it" and he leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
